1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to apparatuses for selectively discharging exhaust gases from engines or power plants and more specifically it relates to an improved exhaust cutout device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous selectively discharging apparatuses for exhaust gases have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,563 to Chadwick; 1,794,642 to Hadford and 4,920,747 to Haney all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.